Cheyne's The Amazing Race 1
Cheyne's The Amazing Race 1 was the first season. Production Clues Remained the same. Twists Include a Fast Forward, a task that is won will allow them to skip all remaining tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, they are not guaranteed first place. Also instead of the regular U-Turn and Yeild, on the race there is a Blind Yeild and U-Turn. The users don't have to put up a courtesy of photo on the wall. The Express Pass was given to everyone on the race. They may use it up to leg 8 to skip any task they don't want to complete. On the race, teams can win more. The race visits 10 countries on all seven continents (including Antarctica) Cast There are 11 teams of 2 each played by a different user. Notable cast members include past Big Brother Houseguests Brendon and Rachel, modeling brothers, dating anime couple, married restraunt owners, cheating lovers, and Backpackers. Jordan and Zac got romantically together during the race and still are together today Results The table below shows the results. Key *A Purple Єindicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An Blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to come in first the next leg or they would have a 30 minute penalty *A brown » indicates that the team chose to use the U Turn ; « indicates the team who received it. *> means the team used the Yield. < means the team was Yielded. *A Red placement means the team was eliminated Notes #On Leg 1 Akiko & Akira were the 10th team to arrive, however they completed the detour wrong and had to wait out a 30 minute penalty. In this time John & Sarah checked in leaving them last and eliminated. #Cody & Talya were the 4th team to arrive, however they completed the detour wrong had to wait out a 30 minute penalty. This did not affect their placement (unaired) #Leg 2 had a blind yield, the user did not have to post their Courtesy Of Photo. #John & Sarah took Jet Skis to Livingston Island instead of the kayaks which was strictly prohibited. However already in last, they were eliminated without serving the 30 minute penalty. #Leg 4 had an intersection, where 2 teams pair up to complete tasks until further notice. An intersected team could complete the Fast Forward, so both teams could skip all remaining tasks. Episode Title Quotes Episode Title Quotes are often quotes made by the racers. #''"Our Tactic, You Flirt I Kick" - Britney'' #''"Pretend its your ex-boyfriend's house!" - Jordan'' #''"They Were Probably in Boom Boom Classes In High School" - Rachel'' #''"She's Like Such A Spoiled Brat!" - Ashley'' #''"Buy A Dead Fish And Slap Me Silly!" - Sharon'' Prizes A prize is won by the team that comes in first on a leg *1. $20,000 for each team mate *2. Another Express Pass *3. $30 extra for the next leg. *4. 10 minute Time Credit at the next pit stop. Race Summary Airport Bus Transportation Train Transportation Water Transportation Detour Roadblock Fast Forward U Turn Yeild Speed Bump Pit Stop Leg 1(United States --> Brazil) *Tampa, Florida, United States. ( St. Pete Times Forum) Line *Tampa ( Tampa International Airport) to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (Galeão - Antonio Carlos Jobim International Airport) *Rio De Janeiro (Ilha Fiscal) *Rio De Janeiro ( Maracanã Stadium.)Soccer *Rio De Janeiro (Ipanema beach.) Language *Rio De Janeiro (Sugarloaf Mountain) *Rio De Janeiro (Christ the Redeemer) In the first detour teams chose between Soccer or Language. In soccer, teams headed to a soccer stadium and had to score 5 goals against a goalie, who would hand them their next clue. In language teams had to translate a message and then search the crowded Ipanema Beach for a spy in a suit and correctly pronounce their message to recieve their next clue. In the roadblock, the team member had to search Sugar Loaf Mountain for letters that would spell out their Pit Stop, Christ the Redeemer. Leg 2(Brazil --> Argentina) * Rio de Janeiro (Galeão International Airport) to Ushuaia, Tierra del Fuego Province, Argentina ( Ushuaia – Malvinas Argentinas International Airport ) *Ushuaia (Southernmost Gym) * Ushuaia (End of the World Train ) *Ushuaia (Tierra del Fuego National Park- Entrance Sign) (Blind) *Ushuaia (Tierra del Fuego National Park - Martial Glacier) In the race's first Fast Forward, teams had to enter a gym and complete a high paced workout. If they failed to keep up the pace, they had to start all over again. In the roadblock, team members had to spray paint an outline on a marked wall. Once they completed the paitning, they would recieve their next clue. In the detour, teams had to choose between Snatch from the penguins or build with the beavers. In snatch with the penguins teams headed to a penguin colony and had to chase a penguin and grab the clue out of its mouth. In Build with the beavers teams had to count and then build a beaver dam. Leg 3(Argentina --> Antarctica) * Ushuaia (Port of Ushuaia) to Deception Island *Deception Island (Port Foster) *Livingston Island (Rozhen Peninsula) *Half Moon Island In the detour, teams had to choose between Ski or Snowboard. In Ski, teams had to ski down the hill by going through seven arches and without falling down. In Snowboard teams had to snowboard down the hill and grab 7 flags without falling down. Additional Task *In order for teams to get to Livingston Island, they had to paddle Kayaks across the bay. Leg 4(Antarctica--> Argentina --> France) * Half Moon Island to Buenos Aires, Argentina Start * Buenos Aires, Argentina(Ministro Pistarini International Airport) to Paris, France (Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport) *Paris (Arc de Triomphe) *Paris (Notre-Dame) Gargoyles *Paris (The Louvre) Art *Paris (Eiffel Tower) *Paris (Champ de Mars) *Paris (Eiffel Tower - Altitude 95) In the Fast Forward, team had to find the French Restraunt and had to eat Escargot. When they did, the intersected team can head to the pit stop. In the detour, teams had to choose between Transfer Art or Count Gargoyles. In Tranfer Art teams had to go to the Louvre and pick up 6 paitings and transfer them to a marked house in the Fashion District. In Count Gargoyles, teams had to count all the gargoyle in the Notre Dame. Additional Tasks *Teams were told to find "Our lady of Paris" which was Notre Dame *Teams had to search Champ de Mars Park for a guy who would take their picture and they would recieve their next clue. Leg 5(France --> Switzerland) * Paris (Gare d'Austerlitz) to Lucerne, Switzerland (Lucerne station) *Lucerne (Lion Monument) *Lucerne (Chocolate Palace) *Lucerne (Chapel Bridge) *Lucerne (Jesuit Church) In the roadblock, team members had to search all the swiss chocolates in the bakery for a white chocolate, when they found one, they would recieve their next clue. In the detour, teams had to choose between Fasnacht and Roof Repair. In Fasnacht, teams would have to participate in the Parade of Fasnacht, when they completed the parade, they would recieve their next clue. In Roof Repair, teams headed to a neighborhood outside Lucerne and Plant seeds on the roof Garden. When they finished, they would recieve their next clue. Additional Tasks *After completing the roadblock, teams were given a photo of Chapel Bridge or known to the locals as Kappelbruke. and were instructed to go there. Leg 6(Switzerland)